Fertiliusouna tarde tranquila con James y Sirius
by Ugly Kitty
Summary: Remus y Lily no regresan de sus compras...eso les da la oportunidad a un par de amigos para tener una conversacion...bastante peculiar... RemusXSirius, LilyXJames


Hola a todos!!!!

Este fic se comenzó a escribir a las 1 de la mañana y se termino a las 2:41 a.m...^^...estoy muerta de sueño... pero me gusto como quedo....

Quiero que se sepa que este fic fue escrito solo y únicamente por que me acorde de mi amiga Lilikato, y me bajo la inspiración y le quise hacer un fic ^^... así que esto es para ella, por la simple razón de que la quiero demasiado... y que aun que nos conocemos hace un poco mas de un año es de las pocas personas en las cuales puedo confiar completamente, como si fuera mi amiga de toda la vida

Gracias por betearme siempre y por aguantarme a las seis de la mañana hablándote de los piratas travestíes vampiros hombres lobos gays !!!!

"Hechizo Fertilius... o una tarde tranquila con James y Sirius ^^"

- ¿Ya aparecieron..?. 

¿Los ves? No... Entonces es que aun no han llegado... - james le sonrío a Sirius mientras este lo miraba con cara de histeria- ¡¡pero cálmate hombre!!... solo fueron a comprar algunas cosas que Lily necesitaba para él bebe a la farmacia Pero eso ya fue como hace 2 horas... Si pero si no lo has notado esta casa no esta muy cerca que digamos de la civilización. 

Sirius asintió levemente, era cierto que "el cubil", la casa que él y Remus compartían ya hace algunos meses, no quedaba, lo que se dice cerca, de algún pueblo, pero eso era solo para la tranquilidad de que el lobo podría correr libremente por los bosques sin dañar a nadie en la luna llena.

Y esa calma y tranquilidad junto a su amado, Sirius Black no la cambiaba por nada, aun que tuviera que caminar alrededor de una hora para comprar el pan.

Pero aun así, el ruido de un pájaro en la ventana lo hizo saltar de su asiento y correr a ella para ver si habían vuelto.

Relájate Padfoot, sabes perfectamente que a ambos les gusta pasear, conversar, quizás se sentaron a tomar un café o algo por el estilo. Pero sé esta oscureciendo, y hace frío, y la gente es muy mala y quizás se los raptaron los ovnis... o peor!! Unos vampiros piratas travestíes @.@ Son las cinco de la tarde y hacen como 40 grados allá afuera!!!... ¿Dime que les puede haber pasado? Que una horda de hombres sensuales, calientes, y desnudos los salió persiguiendo en el camino vuelta a casa... O quizás simplemente se atrasaron en sus compras... ...o una horda de hombres desnudos los salió persiguiendo por lo extremadamente bello y sexy que es mi Moony *_*... ...me van a salir caries Sirius... a parte- el tono de james era ahora un poco más asesino que en la frase anterior- hablas como si Lily fuera un monstruo o algo así... que este esperando un bebe no significa que allá dejado de ser atractiva para las hordas de hombres sensuales, calientes desnudos Claro que no, hombre- replico el animago dándose, rápidamente cuenta de su estúpido error, nunca debes decir que la embarazada esposa de tu mejor amigo es algo menos que una belleza con patas-... las hordas de hombres desnudos siempre respetan a las mujeres que están en estado, tu sabes perfectamente que tu esposa es toda una hermosura ^^U y que si no fuera por que estoy extremadamente baboso por Remus y tu estas con Lily...las cosas serian distintas.... ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- el tono frío de james fue un gran contraste con el jovial del otro hombre. ¡¡Eso pues!!...que es muy, muy guapa ^^ ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡O sea que quieres tirartela!!!!??? 

James se levanto de un salto, con los ojos llameantes de furia mientras sus manos se crispaban con una forma muy parecida a la del cuello de su mejor amigo, mientras este tragaba saliva y ponía las manos al frente en señal de paz.

¡¡No Prongs!! °_° ...no mal interpretes las cosas... yo solo digo que es muy linda... ....y que por eso quieres tener una noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado con ella!!!! Como te atreves... tendré que matarte por eso...!!!!!!! 

Ambos hombres comenzaron a correr por la casa, mientras Sirius trataba de defenderse con lo que tuviera a mano, james se encargaba de golpearlo con una cuchara de madera, que fue la primera cosa que agarro.

Auch... James... Auch!...no es lo que tu... AUCH!!!...crees... AUCHHHHHH!!!!! DEJA DE PEGARME CON LA CONDENADA CUCHARA QUE ME DUELE!!! ___ No vuelvas a pensar en fugarte a París para no volver jamas con mi mujer y no te vuelvo a golpear... Que nunca pense eso... Auch!!...ya, ya lo que tu digas- y diciéndole eso, Sirius volvió a su sillón favorito mientras se sobaba la cabeza, james se sentó frente a él, eso sí, aun sin soltar la cuchara. Ah!!...me siento mucho más relajado luego de haberte golpeado Sirius ^^... es que con esto de que esta a punto de nacer él bebe, y Lily y sus cambios de humor he estado un poco violento ^____^ T.T...si lo note *me duele mi cabeza -_-* - cambiando notoriamente su humor Sirius le sonrío de oreja a oreja- pero... ya esta a punto de nacer mi ahijado!!!...que emoción...¿y como piensan llamarlo? ...o llamarla, aun que Lily asegura que es chico, si es así nos gusta Harry, aun que también Gilobero, como mi tío abuelo, esta entre nuestras posibilidades. 

En ese minuto Sirius Black penso que se iba a desmayar, ¿cómo alguien en este mundo osaría llamar a su hijo Gilobero? O sea si no lo quisieran quizás... pero... Gilobero!! por dios!!

Y así mismo se lo hizo saber a su amigo.

Y un nuevo cucharazo termino en su cabezota.

Cambiando el tema... ¿tu y Remus no han pensado en...bueno...expandir la familia?- pregunto el moreno de cortos cabellos, mientras observaba una fotografía de Remus y Sirius compartiendo un algodón de azúcar, ambos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros manchados con sustancia rosadita y pegajosa. 

Sirius lo miro con cierto grado de violencia en su hermosa cara, mientras entornaba los ojos.

Al parecer, querido james, ahí un detalle que olvidas un pequeño detalle, ambos somos hombres... a no ser de que descubrieran mañana de que los hombres tenemos útero y demaces cosas de mujer- movió la mano al aire- no creo que podamos hacerlo. 

Y aun que Black no quisiera admitirlo, eso le pesaba en el corazón, por que, amaba a Remus Lupin con su alma y su corazón, pero él hecho de saber que jamas podría dejar descendencia y que estaba destinado a tener una vida solitaria junto a su lobo no era algo que lo dejara feliz.

Aun que James Potter ni siquiera noto todas las cavilaciones de su amigo, aun que si lo miro como si fue un estúpido, sus hermosos ojos pardos se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal para luego simplemente cerrarse, para que su boca suspirara.

ay Sirius- ese suspiro les recordó a ambos cuando estaban en la escuela y james estaba a punto de reprender a Padfoot por alguna tarea no echa- al parecer vivir tan lejos te echa a perder las neuronas... sí té queda alguna... Oye!!- el chico de los irises Azules trato de protestar, mientras hacia un vano intento de amarrase el largo cabello tras la nuca, pinado que por extraño que esto sonara, utilizaba cada vez que se sentía ofendido o molesto Cállate y escucha... que no sabes que hay un nuevo hechizo especial para los casos como los tuyos, o sea los gaysitos- al decir esto se gano un cojinaso de Sirius- oye! Que sonrojado te ves mejor... Lastima que a mi no me van los tíos ¿sabes? ...y si te fueran que... ¿ah? acaso dejarías a Lily por mí- pregunto este aun sonrojado, aun que con un tono completamente burlón Ah... mi hermosa Lily- y en ese minuto James Potter se convirtió en una plasta babeaste. Oye... oye... - le empezó a pegar con la punta de la varita en la mejilla- termina lo que me estabas contando... 

James se limpio un poco la baba de la comisura de la boca, y se arreglo los lentes antes de proseguir con tono de vendedor de televisión muggle.

Es muy simple... creo que se llama algo así como "Fertilius"* y consiste en que uno de los dos de la pareja se deje "embarazar" a través de un útero falso, el hechizo se le debe poner a ambos para que resulte, por igual, o sea que cuando el hechizo se activa el que primero penetra al otro es el padre, y el penetrado, el madre. Vaya! Jamas pense que iba a estar hablado contigo de penetraciones masculinas... la vida nos da sorpresas sabes. Idiota... 

Pero, justo antes de que Sirius alcanzara a replicar una enorme lechuza paso volando junto a ellos con un reluciente broche de San Mungo en el pecho, y dejo caer una carta a los pies de james, ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos con preocupación, rápidamente james tomo la carta y con manos temblorosas la abrió, y Sirius pudo notar como la cara de su amigo pasaba de normal a roja, luego a blanca y por ultimo a verde, mientras el pergamino caía al piso.

Sirius... ¿Qué sucede James!!!? .....mi hijo esta naciendo... ....... ........ ....... ........ AHHHHH!!!!!! Rápido hombre prepara tus cosas... sus cosas... las cosas de todos, tenemos que irnos para allá- y jalándolo de un brazo tiro unos polvos flu a la chimenea gritando "hospital san Mungo" 

************media hora después********************

Sirius se paseaba nerviosamente por el pasillo del hospital, Peter estaba sentado junto a la familia de Lily, bastante incomodo para que decir, mientras que Remus, apoyado en una ventana miraba toda la situación bastante divertido, con la confianza nata que siempre había tenido respecto a estos temas.

Él sabia perfectamente que Lily era muy fuerte y que pasaría muy bien el parto, y que ella y james serian maravillosos padres, lentamente, con el paso felino que lo caracterizaba se acerco a Sirius, que el cual, vestido con esos pantalones de cuero que tantos suspiros arrancaban en la calle y esa camisa de igual color en contraste con su cara pálida parecía que mas que a un nacimiento venia a un funeral.

Aun que Remus no podía negar, que más el pelo largo y rebelde que le caía hasta media espalda y esos ojos azules como el mar, se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

Cuidadosamente le paso los brazos por la cintura, acercándolo hacia sí, abrazándolo por la espalda, este se tenso unos segundos, pero al reconocer las hermosas manos que ahora se posaban en su estomago y pecho, envueltas por esos roñosos guantes grises, como las de su amante, se relajo, mientras este, como era varios centímetros mas bajo que el otro, apoyaba la cabeza sobre su espalda.

¿Muy nervioso Paddy? Un poco... es que no todos los días nace tu ahijado ¿sabes?- Sirius río nerviosamente. Quizás algún día nosotros estemos así- le respondió Remus, aun que su voz era absorbida por la tela de la camisa de su amante, Sirius lo pudo escuchar perfectamente, este rápidamente se dio vuelta para encarar a Moony, el cual solo le sonreía enigmáticamente, estaba vestido con un chaleco verde oscuro, varias tallas más grande que él, el cual Sirius pudo reconocer como suyo propio, y con unos Jeans un poco gastados y sus típicos guantes grises, que lo hacían ver, con esa hermosa sonrisa posada en el rostro, la criatura mas bella de este planeta a criterio de Sirius Black. ¿Qué quieres decir, Moony? 

Este solo agito su dorada cabellera, mientras reía un poco.

Bésame. 

Y echándole rápidamente las manos al cuello, junto la boca del animago con la suya propia.

Aun que algo que Sirius nunca pudo ver fue que en el bolsillo trasero del licántropo un pequeño folleto sobresalía, del cual solo se alcanzaba a leer...

"Una nueva posibilidad... ¡Fertilius te la da!"

Ya que nada podía separarlo de la dulce caricia de miel que eran los labios del hombre que amaba, ni las miradas escandalizadas de la familia de la chica Potter, ni el gritillo de sorpresa de los doctores que pasaban por allí, solo el llanto de un bebe logro se despegaran, ya que... 

El chico que vivió acababa de nacer, aun que eso ellos aun no lo sabían.

*admitan que soy demasiado original con los nombres. : P

Fin??????

Termino!!!!

Aun que lo admito este fic es solo la precuela de otro que estoy escribiendo, con trama un poco obvia luego de leer esto.

Ojalá que les allá, gustado, y si fue así...DÉJENME UN REVIEW!! *Moony canta la canción de déjenle un review con la polera especial de déjenle un review!!*


End file.
